Abracadabra!
by MadHatta21
Summary: When a child appears at the Varia headquarters the elite assassin's find themselves in an odd predicament.
1. Chapter 1

"Maman stop that this instant!"

The young girl looked up at her frustrated mother, seemingly unbothered by her mother's reaction to her powers, "I like doing it, it helps me relax."

"I don't care! I don't like it! It isn't NORMAL!"

Maman sighed inwardly, standing up fluidly and allowing her illusion of a macabre playroom to fall away. She brushed a stray piece of lint from the front of her jacket and followed her mother into the kitchen.

Sitting at the counter Maman could see her mother was extremely upset, it made her slightly uncomfortable- she never knew quite how to handle these types of situations-, and violently scrubbing a plate.

Without really thinking about it Maman produced two illusionary marbles into her left palm and began spinning them in a tight circle. The action usually helped her think, and soon she was so lost in her thoughts that she almost didn't have time to dodge the butcher's knife being thrust at her chest.

Maman's stool hit the tiles with a clatter, as the young girl peered out from her jacket hood at her infuriated mother.

"You! You're Satan's spawn! You don't deserve to live!" Mother looked very frightening, with her wide bloodshot eyes and her tight grip on the cutlery.

The words cut deep, though no one would ever know that if they never came close enough to peer beneath her hood. "Mother you don't have to do this."

"You're not my child!" mother charged, again swiping at Maman with the knife.

Maman stepped back, watching as everything in the kitchen came to life, forming a protective barrier between her and her mother.

"DIE!"

Mother lunged through the appliance wall, and Maman acted quickly flinging herself out an open window and leaving her mother with the illusion of her dead child.

Maman frowned, allowing a few tears to trickle down her twelve year old face, she should have seen this coming, her father certainly would have.

After a few minutes- though they seemed like hours-, spent crying in the bushes Maman rose, if her mother wouldn't accept her then maybe her father would.


	2. Chapter 2

Abracadabra

Summary: When a child appears at the Varia headquarters the elite assassin's find themselves in an odd predicament.

* * *

_**Chapter One: Familiar**_

"VOOOOOI! SHUT UP YOU DUMB SHIT!"

Mamon winced as an incredibly loud voice caused her ears to ring. She had only just rang the door bell of the Varia Headquarters. It had taken her two weeks to find the information that would lead her here, she might never have found it if she hadn't run into a talking toddler in a fedora. She hoped the loud person wasn't her father.

The door flew open, revealing a furious looking man with long white hair. Maman opened her mouth to speak, but the man slammed the door shut in her face.

Suddenly very irked Maman resisted the urge to twitch, instead channeling her irritation into a very convincing illusion of an earthquake that caused the house to begin falling to pieces.

"VOOOOIIII! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?"

"Oi Squalo-sempai I sense another illusionist nearby."

Maman blinked as the white haired man ripped the door off its hinges, and then jerked her up by the front of her jacket.

"VOI! KNOCK THIS SHIT OFF!"

Seeing that she now had the man's attention Maman stopped the illusion, leaving the house in near perfect condition.

"Hey sempai the house isn't breaking anymore," said a voice behind the white haired man.

Maman attempted to tug free of the white haired man, speaking in a monotone voice, "I came here looking for my father. His name is Mammon."

The white haired man seemed to fall still, before he jerked her up closer to his face, "VOOOOI! WHAT THE HELL? WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE THAT STUPID BABY ILLUSIONIST?"

Maman blinked, "Baby?"

Something slightly heavy landed on her head, "Ciaosu stupid shark, this is Maman, Mammon's daughter. Tsuna wants to let her join the family. Isn't that right no-good Tsuna."

"Re-Reborn!"

Maman winced once more as the man called Squalo dropped her, "VOOI! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" He pointed a sword at someone behind her.

Maman turned to see a nervous looking boy and the weight on her head lifted, now, at her feet was the fedora wearing toddler.

* * *

**Special thanks to Xnameless1711X for reviewing! **


End file.
